Within the wireless technology standards it is defined, that communication conditions are measured in the UE and in case of being operated in connected mode, UE provides its measurements via network node to the respective wireless cellular network, which then decides about changes of cell (handover) or of technology (inter-RAT handover). In case of being operated in idle mode the UE still makes measurements and makes decisions on its own over reselection and inter-RAT reselection. This defined procedure known from wireless technology standard definition has some drawbacks due to the fact that decisions about a reselection are based on measurements concerning the downlink (DL) channels only.
There is by now no solution known, which solves the problem if uplink (UL) channel conditions are disturbed while downlink channel conditions are within the acceptable range. This leads to the situation that the UE is stuck to a network node representing a cell of the wireless cellular network although the communication conditions are in a situation where no reasonable service provision is possible.